Perseus Jackson, God of Courage and Bravery
by Swan-Ink
Summary: When offered a chance to become immortal, Percy accepted. Now how will his relationship with Annabeth work out when her mother loves to create disturbance...in an unexpected kind of way. Now the youngest Olympian will learn that god's more than he thinks!
1. Chapter 1: Answer to ultimate question

Annabeth's POV

We were standing before the gods after the day we finished with Kronos. I had my fingers crossed as Zeus granted Percy his reward for defeating the titan. I knew it was coming, I know Percy deserved what the Olympians were going to offer him, I knew we talked about this already before, and yet I couldn't seem to be able to stop the tears that were gathering in my eyes.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. Oh how I came to love this name. The trill it gave me every times it rang in my ears. The room was silent; I can felt that all eyes, including mine, were all on my hero. I watched as I watched him walked confidently into the middle of the throne room. His perfect lip was set in a determined line. Who would have believed that this was the same boy whom I looked down to so many years ago. He had grown so much. Those green eyes pierced me unlike any other. He bowed to Zeus first, of course, or risk being blown into million pieces, then knelt at his father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said. "A great hero must be rewarded, is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving this?"

I wanted to scream, I do I do! But that would be on a suicidal list next to stealing Zues's bolt, and hell no, I'm so not going to destroy my life as a next Olympus Architect. I hope someone to pipe up since the gods never agreed on anything, and many of them dislike us demi-gods. But nooo, not a single one of them protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I saw him hesitated. "Any gift?" He asked

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish ityou shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

"Um…a god?" I almost laughed out loud at that dummy answer. That's my Percy, who else can be like that in front of the entire Council.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

My heart clenched as I sensed the moment of final decision is coming close.

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea." As if you can, you stupid war god. Get real, Percy beat you when he was a mortal…a 12 years old mortal! Imagine he being a god now, many times stronger than he is now. Heh, you wouldn't stand a chance.

Now what I wasn't prepare was another voice supported Percy transformed into godhood. "I approve as well," my mother said. Shock ran through me, I never thought she would support this decision seeing how much she despised Percy. And apparently, I wasn't the only in shock. Zeus and Poseidon were gawking at her, wide eyes. It's not every day you see your enemy backing your son, right? I looked up to her, and found a pair of gray, misty eyes focused at me. I shifted my weight nervously and I focused back at Percy.

He glanced back at me. I quickly avoided those green eyes that had shaken me so much these past couple of years. I know he's having a same flash back as me. Two years ago, when I thought I was going to join the Hunter rank and pledge myself to Mistress Artemis. Only now, we have switched our places. It's me who's been on the edge of a panic attack. I can't bear a thought of losing him.

Then a single thought cut through me. Why are you being selfish this way. Can't you see you're holding him back? Doesn't he deserve this chance? I remembered our conversation we had before.

-Flash Back-

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said as we prepared ourselves for the battle to come.

"What's up, Wise Girl." Those green eyes focused on me.

"If we really get through with this, the gods would probably grant you a wish…" I left the sentence unfinished.

"A chance to become a god." He finished for me. I looked into those eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, I know Annabeth."

"What would you do?" I whispered quietly, fearing the answer.

Percy laughed. "Haha, what are you afraid of Wise Girl? I would decline of course; I mean why would I want that."

I ignored his laugh, his green eyes showed uncertainty. "Well, whatever Seaweed Brain. Only though, I think you should accept the offer. There's no point of you staying mortal and it looks like Olympus needs somebody to knock some sense into them." I didn't wait for his answer, but got up and left the room.

-Back to the present-

"No" The word ranged in my ears as I stared at him unbelief.

-End of Chapter one-

This is my first fanfic ever! So feel free to leave a comment or suggestion here ^_^ Thanks for reading guys. I'll try to update this as often as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Athena's 'helping' Percy?

Annabeth's POV

"No" The word ranged in my ears as I stared at him unbelief.

The council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are…turning DOWN our generous gift?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

Please, oh please Percy, don't do something stupid. I cried out silently. The room was quiet as the Olympians waited for Percy's answer.

"I'm honored and everything," He said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just… I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year." Peak in his sophomore…that's why he turned down Zeus! I must admit though his answer does make me happy. I put my hands over my mouth in an attempt to hide my smile.

But I guess, my mother saw through it because she narrowed her stormy eyes and said to the council. "Father, I'm sure this hero doesn't mean to decline our kind offer." Mom! What in the world are you doing. I thought you of all people wouldn't want Percy to become a god! "I would assume by the great character that he is, he would want to at least graduate from highschool before he becomes a god. I'm sure he has realized that his potential has not been reached yet and would spend these next two years serving as Olympus protector while attending highschool. When his two years are over, then, I suggested we gathered here and evaluate him. If he is qualified then let us grant him godhood. Am I right Perseus?"

Percy's POV

Ok…this sucks. Nothing's going as I've planned. Man, I thought I would just decline the offer and walked off here happily with Annabeth. Argh! Zeus had to get mad because I said no, and he didn't want me to become a god. Isn't that confusing? He wanted me to say no and when I did, he got mad at me. Ha!

And now what, Athena's pushing me to become a god! Has the world gone mad or something? Since when does Athena want me to be a god? I ran my hand through my messy black hair, as the tension in the room got even higher than before. I bet Zeus would want to zap me into millions of pieces by now. And what's with that look my dad's giving me. Those green eyes that I've inherited by being his kid are staring at me intensely as if saying 'Become a god or I shall zap you or something.' Sigh, you would think that ba-zillion years old gods would be more reasonable. Oi, don't get me wrong here. I love my dad, even though, I saw him less than five times in my entire life.

I ran my hand through my hair one more time. Don't I want to be my dad's helper? To fight along with him forever? Maybe… But what about Annabeth.

You know I just realized something…this silence period has become very awkward. I need to come up with a smart answer now or I might just die pointlessly here. Ugh, you would have thought they would show more gratitude for the people who have just saved their butts.

I clenched my fists. I know I can't say no to Athena's question or I would be calling her a liar which…would make things worse. Alright… here goes nothing.

"You're right, Lady Athena." I bowed to her and face Zeus again. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my father beaming at me. Then, out of the other corner I glimpsed Annabeth slipped out of the room quietly alone. I wanted to go after her, but…

"You make me so proud, Perseus. So thoughtful of you! Ha, want to train yourself so you're qualified to become the top-noched god like your father!" My father boomed happily.

"Quiet down, Poseidon. The council's still in session" Zues grumbled. He's grumpy all the time, I feel bad for Hera. I mean who would want to be with a grumpy old man, right? "So two years, Perseus. We will give you two years. In the meantime, you will attend erm…highschool and help train the newbies from that Half-blood Camp. All this while, we'll have…" He paused and looked around the council. And stop at my father's arch-enermy. "Athena! Since you're so keen to help him become a god, why don't we have you keep an eye on him and assess his skill."

Athena's POV

I can't believe father's making me watch this sea brat for the next two years. As if I don't have anything else to do…well I actually don't have anything since the war is over. I stared into those ocean green eyes of his, the color that I have come to hate since…well I don't remember since when but a long time ago, these pairs are different somehow though. They don't show any disrespectfulness or arrogant. His face isn't that bad either, black hair that's now flying everywhere as the wind buffet them, those mysterious eyes. Stop! Ah, I want to kill myself for even letting those thoughts in. What's going with you, Athena! You hate him, right! Yes I do! No doubt about that. I hate him, his father, and everything about him!

Luckily, father interrupted my thought. "Then it is settled. The council is dismissed."

Everyone piled outside for the victory party, including Percy. I guess he would go look for Annabeth. A feeling of anger filled me, but thank goodness Artemis, my beloved sister, walked up to me.

"Athena, is everything alright? You look disturbed." She asked while putting her hand lightly on my arm.

I slumped back into my throne. "Yeah, I guess so. Just been thinking about something not worth the time." Artemis smiled lightly.

"I know you better than that Athena. Something's bothering you and it's not about war and stuffs." She leaned in closer and whisper. "Is it about a guy?" She coughed. I laughed at her. Talking about guy is pretty much the worst thing you can do with Artemis. But like a good sister she is, she knows me too good.

I ignored her question; instead I got up and headed for the door. Artemis grabbed my arm and asked again. "Is it about…you know." I tried to pull away from her, but I guess all those time shooting arrows has gotten her a pretty strong grip.

"I don't know. It might." I said dismissively, not wanting to talk about it any further. She gasped and let go of my arm. I immediately headed for the exit.


End file.
